


RIYOL

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	RIYOL

To be restricted in even the construction of your own lies is to have no freedom.


End file.
